A Wish Of Sorts
by SuperrHyperWhilstCrazzed
Summary: When Edwards class go on a trip to England he doesn't expect anything unusual to happen but wishing wells are very powerful. Bella is a typical English girl, but when a wish gives her two roads which will she take? 'Do you beieve in magic' - Bella


**A Wish Of Sorts**

**By SuperrHyperWhilstCrazzed**

**Chapter 1**

"Class!" Mr. Ford called over the ever rising noise. He was one of my favourite teachers, although I'm not the _greatest _at Geography. Or History for that matter, he taught both subjects. "Today we have some very exciting news!" He smiled widely, clapping his hands. "A trip to-" The class cut him of with bombardments of places they'd like to go, 'the beach', 'The science museum', and other places near Forks. "Actually, I was thinking a little further. How about-"

"Mississippi!"

"Florida!"

"The beach!"

"L.A.!"

"No! None of them! No more shouting out! We, just this class, are going to… England!" He shouted happily. The class burst into a round of applause. Cheers where heard. And many chatted among the selves. I however thought. Alone in my mind, no one- even Emmett- could distract me.

~*~

_The sea was rough. The wind was hard. The rain pelted down. I sat crossed legged, wrapped in a towel, eating a chocolate bar. _

"_Edward, dear, go fetch your spade, we're leaving." My mother's voice rang into the scene, I turned to face her. She and my father had collected everything, and where frantically looking for my spade, having found the bucket. Alice, my twin sister, stood on the promenade, her frilly dress swaying in the wind. I began to dig with my fingers. A hole began to form in front of me, until I could see a blue handle poking slyly through the sand. I tugged on it, removing it from its sandy cage. I held it out to them. We walked off towards the car._

_~*~_

_The car sped down the road, the beautiful country scenes passed by in a blur. As far as my young 7 year old brain could remember this was not the way back the hotel. _

"_Mom." I asked. She span round in her chair to face me. _

"_Yeas, dear."_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Well, we were going back to the hotel, but daddy got a teeny bit lost."_

"_I did not get lost! I'm just not where I'm supposed to be!" He replied. My mother turned to face him. They began to argue. I began to sing quietly. Let It Be by The Beatles, my favourite song at the minute. My dad played it around the house a lot. He was a huge fan of the Beatles. I had a fairly educated music collection for a boy of seven. I liked this song because of the lyrics. They had a meaning that not a lot of songs do. I was a good singer, for my age. People had praised me before. When I ran out of words I remembered, I decided to do the typical child thing._

"_Are we there yet?" I moaned dully. _

"_No."_

"_Are we there yet?" I asked after about 20 seconds._

"_Yes."_

"_Really?" I asked excitedly._

"_No."_

"_Aw." I sighed. "How about now?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes." I smiled, pressing my hands and face to the window. A frown creased my forehead._

"_This isn't the hotel." I told them._

"_No. This is an indoor funhouse." I beamed. I'd been to a funhouse back home for Emmett's birthday. Alice squealed excitedly. We unplugged our seat belts quickly, as if it was a race. We exchanged a glance before opening the doors and running towards the doors. _

_~*~_

"_Look! Edward!" Alice called, her spiky hair just visible in the ball pit. "I can climb up the slide!" She emerged, crawling into the large, red tube slide. After a minute or so, I heard her calling my name. I looked up to see her gripping the sting nets at the top of the slide. "Come up!" She yelled, an evil smile playing on her lips. _

_Obeying my devious sister's wish, I waged through the balls towards the slide. I pulled my self into it, standing up. I made my way up the side, barefoot so I could grip. That was until about half way up when I heard a girl scream. Not Alice's. This girl was coming towards me at a terrifying speed. I felt two feet crash into my lower leg, pushing me backwards. I span my self round to stop myself going head first, almost landing on the girl in the process. I felt something small grip onto my hand. I squeezed it. The girl's hand. I landed in the ball pit with a thud._

"_I'm so sorry!" The girl said in a strong English accent, her large, chocolate brown eyes watery. She had pale skin, long, shiny brunette hair and a heart shaped face. She was beautiful._

"_It's fine." I told her. _

"_No! I'm really sorry! This girl told me to go down." Alice! "I didn't mean to hurt you!"_

"_I'm not hurt! Are _you _ok?"_

"_Me?" She asked, shocked. "I'm good, a little scared, but good."_

"_What's your name?" I asked._

"_Bella."_

"_That's a beautiful name. I'm Edward." Her cheeks turned a pale red at my complement. I stood up dusting of my trousers. I held out a hand. She took it, pulling herself up. Neither of us let go. "Come on! Let's go." We ran off towards the pyramid climbing block. We spent the rest of the day playing together._

_~*~_

I'd never seen Bella after that. We'd both gone back to our lives. I could only imagine what the beautiful girl would look like now. England would bring back memories.

"Dude!" Emmett whispered, nudging my elbow. "You've been blank for ages now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." Before Emmett could say anything more Mr. Ford called attention of the class.

"Homework!" The class groaned in sync. "What? It's so you can go on the trip! 1) I won't you to get these forms and money to me by _Monday. _Not Tuesday, nor Wednesday. Monday. 2) Find out things _you'd _like to do in England. Any examples?"

"Alton Towers!" Emmett boomed.

"Shopping in London!" Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory went into a deep conversation on their wardrobe. Alice would _love _that, but she was sitting on the other side of the room and would, even if her life depended on it, have _nothing _to do with either of them.

"Mother Shipton's Cave." I called. The class looked at me, confused. "What?"

"Does anybody know, a part from Edward, what Mother Shipton's cave is?" Mr. Ford asked. I raised my hand any way. The class was blank. "Edward tell us please."

"Mother Shipton's Cave and Petrifying Well is England's oldest tourist attraction. There's this kind of water fall made out of stalactites, I think. You hang stuff under the stalactites and it petrifies them, turns them to stone. Round the back there's a wishing well and the wishes actually come true."

"What did you wish for, Eddie?" Jessica called out, fluttering her eye lashes. I think it was meant to be sexy but I threw up a little. Ew. "Me?"

"No. I wished for a bike. I got one for my birthday. Any way, Mother Shipton's this physic lady. She predicted stuff like The Great Fire Of London, The discovery of America, potatoes and tobacco, cars, airplanes, telephones and other methods of contacting people."

"Brilliant, Edward." Mr. Ford smiled. "Who else would like to go to Mother Shipton's Cave?"

Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and I rose our hands. "Only 5? You're loss, I suppose."

The bell rang sharp trough the class. Our heads snapped up. Smiling, we piled our books into our arms running out of the class full of British joy.

"Rule Britainia! Britania all the way!" Emmett sang, waving a 'flag' he had made in the lesson around.

"England here we come!" We shouted in unison.

* * *

**La la la la la... **

**Watcha think? Love it? Hate it? Sitting rather ****uncomfortably on a fence with a fence spike up ya bum? Any Ideas?**


End file.
